A Slow Down
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: There's not enough Mycroft/Anthea out there. M for a reason.


**because there's not enough mycroft/anthea smut out there. and i intend to increase it. **

**so smut.**

* * *

><p>It's a nice dinner, really, long after the work day is done. She settles across the table from him, his long, cold and distant table and stares at the fire as it flickers through her wine glass. It's always so formal with him, even when it's intimate, and he's always so cold and so distant. It's so formal, this table, the setting, and the void between them is a gap that can't be filled. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, his suit jacket already nestled in his closet-changed, just briefly-before sitting down for dinner. He concentrates on his meat in front of him, not looking up at her as she stares at the flickering light in the crystal glass.<p>

She's eaten her steak in front of her and is now contemplating the world through her wine glass, wondering about nothing relevant or irrelevant, just simply being. She's tired but he's not sure of what or why, which is why he loves her so much. He takes another bite of his steak and puts down the fork and knife, chewing as he watches her. He could almost see the glassy water build up in her eyes, flickering with the warmth of the firelight. She sighed heavily and takes a sip of her drink before gazing back at the flames. He finishes chewing and for a moment, just a moment, admires her beauty in the firelight. So gorgeous, so beautiful. And his.

He moves from his seat and in 6 lengthy strides makes it graciously to her side of the long table, crouching down by her legs and taking her hands in his. He presses a palm to her face which she nuzzles just barely, a purr, just a soft purr, coming from her throat. Her eyes locked onto his and she gaze him a soft smile. She returned the gentle gesture and stroked his cheek, soft but just rough enough for her liking. He inhales the scent of her wrist, her perfume worn by now, and can't believe how sweet she is. How sweet she smells.

"Why don't we turn in early, my dear?" he asks, his nose lightly brushing the ring she wears on her right finger. He wears one on his right finger, a silent commitment to each other. She nods into his palm and he helps her stand up, her weary frame dragging slowly up the stairs. Mycroft removes the dishes from the table and turns the light off in the kitchen, nodding good night to the kitchen staff and turning down the flames before heading up stairs himself.

She's sitting in front of her vanity mirror, silently and carefully stroking her hair with a brush. Her ivory slip is silk and thin and it tempts him like no tomorrow. His mouth waters just a little as he eyes the tiny laces in the back of her dress. Anthea notices (she always does) and sweeps her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck for him to take. He sweeps up behind her and presses his finger tips to her neck, kneading, just enough to bring a smile to her face. She lets out an almost inaudible moan before she stills his fingers. She turns her head up to his and he bends down to meet her lips.

They're so warm, so soft and sweeter than any cake he's ever eaten. He presses just light enough that they're warm and inviting and he runs a hand through her hair to pull her closer. She stands up and smoothes her fingers over his lapel, drinking him in. He moves one hand to her back, her smooth and silky back, pressing her chest against his and inhaling sharply, enjoying her taste, smell and touch against him. With a sigh he relaxes into her embrace, the only one whose able to get him to and he loves the way she strokes his neck.

"My dear," he says, pulling away from her, "We don't have to tonight, you're tired-"

She stops him with a pluck of a button on his waist coat, then another, and finally the last one before pulling it off his shoulders. She places it on the chair behind her and gives him a tough little push, shoving him backwards onto the bed. He stares up at her from on his elbows as she unlaces the back of the gown. It doesn't fall off just yet, and she climbs atop him, a leg thrown over each side of his hips as she does so. She smiles as her hair curtains them, her lips meeting his again. This time his tongue slips past her lips and she moans beautifully against him, taking both his hands in hers and sliding them above him, stretching her body against him, breasts just barely brushing his shirt. She rolls her hips gracefully against his, and his chin tilted up and he moaned into her mouth.

Her fingers flexed against his before she broke off her drink from his lips and pulled the gown off completely. Mycroft sits up and stares at her beauty, kissing her lips and sliding his arms around her back, dragging her breasts to his lips. He pays careful attention to one, listening to her mewling, and when he bites down just right, sucking hard she grinds against his lap, her thighs clenching around his hips. He pays attention to the other breast just the same, and she throws her head back, riding his lap beautifully. He lets her go with a 'pop' given and he smiles up at her. She smiles back at him.

"Hey there handsome," she murmurs to him happily, "Shall we get you undressed as well?"

She plucks at the shirt buttons as he smirks at her, her fingers easily undoing the clear buttons on the starch-white shirt. She grins at him as his chest is exposed to her, a small innocent grin, and he can't quite comprehend how she looks so innocent while sitting naked in his lap, plucking his shirt off him. She slides down to his belt and pulls the leather through the metal, her hair tickling the sensitive skin just above the waistband of his trousers. She unbuttons them as he watches, her face dancing with lights and amusement, wickedly licking her lips as she drug both his trousers and underwear down in one swift moment. His erection sprang free with a bounce as she tossed away the pair. She licked her lips hungrily and stared at him from the edge of the bed.

She kisses the base of him softly, kissing her way up his shaft before taking him completely into her mouth and sucking softly, using her tongue in just the way he likes. His head rolls back and he stares at the ceiling, loving the way she can make him feel so whole. He brushes a strand of her hair away from her face as she pulls off him, climbing over his body. She hovers just inches from him, her lips just breaths from his.

"Are you sure you want to do this, sir?" she teases, her mouth quirking just above his. He smirks at her, brushing a hand across her cheek and she takes his thumb into her mouth, sucking lightly.

"You naughty, naughty girl," he chuckles darkly, before using his weight to flip them over. He drags her up to the top of the bed underneath him, hitching her leg up around his waist. She tips her head back in laughter before gripping his upper arms and kissing him gently. He kisses her back, aligning himself and pushing into her slowly, gently, filling her until he bottoms out inside her. She's comfortable full and she can't help the flex of her inner muscles against him as she relaxes.

"Oh Mycroft," she gasps happily, pushing her chest up against his. He brushes her neck with his lips sucking on that spot she loves so much as he pulls out and drags himself back in lazily. He's tracing wet words with his tongue and she's moaning happily underneath him, stretching and flexing everything against him, twisting and turning, rolling her hips to meet him. She rolls as he thrusts and he slides against the spot inside her and she gasps loudly, clenching for a moment against him.

"Anthea," he growls, taking both her hands and placing them above her head, "That's hardly fair."

She grins at him and kisses him, teasing his lips with her tongue as he thrusts into her again, this time harder, rougher and she gasps against him, wrapping her fingers around his.

"Again Mycroft," she begs, "Like…that, please-"

He thrusts the same way and cuts her off, her hips rolling up to meet him. She's got her cute little mouth open and he dips his head back to her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard and biting down at the same time he thrusts again. He takes the same attention to it's twin as she begs for him to keep going, mouth agape and the beautiful sound of her breathy moans filling his ears.

"Mycroft," she says, "Please, oh please, harder-I'm so close."

He nips at her ear and sucks on the shell of it, thrusting hard against the spot inside her. His pubic bone collides with hers and she's seeing stars, three times before she makes it over the edge, taking Mycroft with her as she does so. He breathes out her name in her ear hotly as she clings to his hands, never unpinning them from above her head. She presses her body up against him and rides out the shocks afterwords waiting for him to collapse atop her. He falls on her with a heaving breath and she holds him there, catching her own breath as well. He starts to chuckle lightly against her skin before pulling out and rolling off her, flopping down next to her with a smile on his face.

He kisses her softly and she rolls over to face him, pressing her warm palm against his skin. There are no words for them to say, and as she pulls her face away from his she gives him one last kiss before snuggling up against his chest.

"Good night Mycroft," she murmurs and he kisses her head.

"Good night my dear."

* * *

><p>Yup and that's the end. What'd you think?<p> 


End file.
